Without Ephram
by Niviene
Summary: ***COMPLETE***Amy finally decides to tell Ephram how she feels, but tragedy strikes... maybe Ephram and Amy aren't destined to be together after all
1. The News

Without Ephram Part 1- The News  
  
Disclaimer *I don't own Everwood. I wish I did though, because then Ephram would be all mine! *Evil laughing.* Anywho, read, review, and enjoy. *  
Her hands were shaking as she picked up her brush, and ran the bristles through her hair. She was nervous, and was entitled to be, because today, she, Amy Abbott, was going to tell Ephram Brown how she felt.  
  
Setting down her brush, Amy rummaged through her dresser drawer. What colour of lipstick to wear? She wanted everything to be perfect; Ephram deserved no less than that. He'd been there for her when no one else had been, and when Colin came back, she'd thrown away everything that they had once shared. Now, she and Colin were no longer together. Their relationship had ended on friendly terms, and Amy was ready to move on.  
  
Finding the perfect shade of lipstick, Amy applied it carefully. The phone rang, but she couldn't be bothered with it. It was probably one of Bright's moronic friends anyway. No, she had more important things to do. Let her father answer the phone.  
  
As Amy skillfully applied her eye shadow and mascara, she silently rehearsed what she was going to say to Ephram. *I know what I did was wrong Ephram. Before Colin came home, I told myself that I'd never forget our friendship, but I did and I'm sorry. I thought I'd be happy with Colin again, and I was at first, but when I saw you with Laynie, I realized who I was meant to be with. I don't deserve it Ephram, but will you give me another chance? *  
  
She prayed that he'd forgive her. She didn't know what she'd do if he didn't. Amy scanned the top of her dresser for a necklace and decided on a small blue heart on a delicate silver chain. She fastened the necklace and stepped back, looking at her reflection in the mirror. *Perfect, now if only he'll listen to what I have to say.*  
  
Amy grabbed her coat and purse and took a deep breath. *It's now or never* She bounded downstairs, full of nervous energy.  
  
"Amy?" Her father called from in the kitchen. "Amy come here, I need to talk to you."  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Can't it wait dad? I'm going out."  
  
"No, it can't, it's important," said Dr. Abbott as he stepped into the hallway. "Sit down Amy"  
  
Glancing at her watch, Amy followed her father into the living room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Dr. Brown called" her father said. "There was an accident last night. Ephram was hit by a car. Amy, I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."  
  
Dr. Abbott's heart broke as he watched the tears spill down his daughters cheeks. * Why her? Hadn't she already been through enough? He'd never been overtly fond of Ephram, but he had made Amy happy, and that was all that mattered. *  
  
Bright silently entered the room. He had already heard the news, and he knew how painful all this was going to be for his sister. He, like his father, hadn't cared much for Ephram, but he knew his sister did, and he knew that this was going to be more than hard on her.  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry," he said sitting down beside her.  
  
"I- I- I never told him I was sorry. He didn't know. He didn't know how I feel, how much I wanted him" Amy sobbed.  
  
Dr. Abbott shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do or say to make his daughter feel better. Bright, on the other hand, knew that there was nothing that anyone could do or say. He put his arm around her shoulder. *I'm her big brother, I should be able to keep her from pain like this*  
  
"I have to go over there," Amy said through her tears. "I have to see Delia and Dr. Brown."  
  
"Not now Amy, not when you're this upset. You'll only make things worse," Dr. Abbott said quietly  
  
"I'll take you over when you've calmed down a bit" Bright promised, trying to be helpful.  
  
Amy didn't reply, but stood up and retreated upstairs. As she entered her room, she locked the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that the mascara that she had so carefully applied less than half an hour go was now running down her cheeks in two dark streaks. Her silky hair was mussed, and her lipstick gone, but none of that mattered, not now that he was gone.  
  
Suddenly furious, Amy grabbed the mirror off the wall, and smashed it on the floor. *Why? Why now? Why ever? Why Ephram? * She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed.  
  
The sound of breaking glass had sent both Bright and Dr. Abbott running upstairs. Bright knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Amy? Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
A faint click was heard as Amy unlocked the door.  
  
"It's my fault" she whispered not looking at her father or brother.  
  
"First Colin and now Ephram. It's my fault. I must have done something wrong."  
  
"Amy" Dr. Abbott said. "This wasn't anyone's fault. Especially not yours. It was an accident."  
  
"Well then why is every guy I ever care about taken away?"  
  
TBC  
  
For anyone interested, I've written another Everwood fic called Wanting Her. It's very different from Without Ephram, but check it out if you have the time.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
O_o NIV o_O 


	2. At The Brown's

Part 2- At the Brown's  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Everwood, or Ephram for that matter ~sob~. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
After a tear filled, sleepless night, Amy arrived at the Brown's. Nina answered the door, and ushered Amy inside.  
  
Delia was sitting on Dr. Brown's lap crying quietly, while Dr. Brown stared off into space. Sam was asleep on the couch, and Nina, who had been there since she had heard the news the evening before, was in the kitchen making tea.  
  
Amy sat down next to Sam, taking care not to wake him up. The silence in the room was deafening. *I shouldn't have come* Amy thought.  
  
Nina entered carrying a tray that held a teapot and several cups. As she set it down on the table, the cups rattled making Dr. Brown jump.  
  
"I should call Julia's parents again"  
  
Nina placed her hand on his shoulder. "They're probably already on their way here Andy. They'll call from the airport."  
  
Delia slid off Dr. Brown's lap, and Dr. Brown stood and grabbed his coat off a hook on the wall.  
  
"Daddy?" Delia asked in a small voice. "Where are you going? Stay here.please"  
  
"There are things that need to be taken care of Delia. Stay here with Nina and wait for you grandparents. I'll be back son."  
  
"Promise?" Delia asked as she started to cry.  
  
"I promise" Dr. Brown said.  
  
"I- I should go too" Amy said standing up.  
  
"Why don't you stay and have lunch with Sam and Delia? You don't look like you've eaten much today." Nina said.  
  
"I can't." Amy said, pulling on her coat. "Not now, not today."  
  
She hugged Delia goodbye, and slipped out the front door.  
  
*Delia and Dr. Brown had already been through so much, why did this have to happen to them? *  
  
She wandered through a nearby park. She'd often walked here with Colin, they'd thought it was romantic. She'd walked here with Ephram too, the night she and Colin had broken up. *I knew then. * She thought. * I could have told him that night. Things might be different if I had, may he'd be here, maybe he wouldn't be-* Overcome with grief, Amy sat down on a deserted bench and cried. She cried for Delia, Dr. Brown, and their family. She cried for Colin and Laynie and Wendell, and all of Ephram's friends in New York, but mostly, she cried for herself.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- This definitely isn't my finest chapter, but I thought there needed to be a sort of transition between this and the funeral. Part 3, which I have already started working on, will be much better, I promise!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
O_o NIV o_O 


	3. The Funeral

Part 3- The Funeral  
  
Disclaimer- As you may have already guessed Everwood doesn't belong to me. Sadly, that means Ephram doesn't either. yet anyway ~ Evil cackling ~ Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Dressed in black, Amy followed Bright and her parents into The First Church of Everwood. It was full. The Brown's hadn't been in Everwood very long, but Dr. Brown was such a part of the community, that everyone felt his loss.  
  
Looking around, Amy noticed several teenagers that she didn't know. Some had bright, multi-coloured hair, others had several piercings. *His friends from New York* she thought. She spotted Colin and Laynie with their parents. Wendell was there, along with some teachers from school, as well as Matt, Ephram's piano teacher. At the front of the church, she could see Dr. Brown and Delia, along with Ephram's grandparents.  
  
Amy slipped into the pew next to Bright, and the service began. To her surprise, Amy found it difficult to pay attention to what the minister was saying. Soon, one of Ephram's New York friends, a tall, pretty girl named Erika, rose to give the eulogy, and still Amy couldn't concentrate on what was being said. Erika was telling stories about when she and Ephram were kids.  
  
*She knew him so well. I had the chance to get to know him too, and I blew it*. The tears began to slide down Amy's cheeks. Rose Abbott handed her daughter tissue after tissue. *All the time I could have spent with him, and I blew him off like he was nothing. *  
  
The sound of the rising congregation caught Amy's attention. She stood for the hymn. *What about my memories of Ephram? The time we skipped school and he took me to Denver just so I could ask Colin to some stupid dance. Or Thanksgiving. If only I'd told him how I felt then. *  
  
The hymn finished, and everyone sat as the minister said the final prayer. As people stood to leave, Erika made her way to the front of the church.  
  
"Excuse me" She said. "But I have one more thing to say. Ephram was an amazing pianist, and a gifted composer. Not long ago, he sent me the music for a song he had written for a girl. He wouldn't tell me her name, but she must have been very special to him. It's one of the most beautiful pieces of music I've ever heard, and if it's alright with everyone, I'd like to play it now."  
  
Out of curiosity, no one objected. All of Everwood was now wondering whom the object of Ephram Brown's affections had been. Erika took a seat at the church's piano. Taking a deep breath, she began to play.  
  
As the first few bars of "Amy's Song" echoed throughout the church, Amy couldn't control herself any longer. Bursting into wild sobs, she rushed from the church, followed quickly by her parents and brother.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short, but only so much can happen at a funeral. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rule!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
O_o NIV o_O 


	4. Six Months Later

Part 4- Six Months Later  
  
Disclaimer- Everwood doesn't belong to me. Neither does Ephram, and that's sad. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
A/N- I started writing this right after I posted part three, but I wasn't sure if I'd post this, because I wasn't sure it would fit with the rest of the story. Then, on Tuesday morning, I read some of my reviews, and I found that someone suggested this very thing. Remember, character thoughts are between the asterisks' Anywho, here it goes.  
  
She slipped the keys out of the ignition, and put them in her purse. *It's funny* Amy thought. *When most girls get their license, they drive to the mall or the movies with friends, but not me, I go to the cemetery*  
  
She picked up the flowers she had brought, and made her way to Ephram's grave. *It's just me Ephram. Can you believe I turned sixteen last week? I drove here all by myself. It took me forever to get Bright to lend me the keys to his truck; he has some big date tonight. I brought you these. *  
  
Amy stooped to place the flowers on the ground. She always brought two roses; one yellow and one red.  
  
*My parents gave me piano lessons for my birthday Ephram. I'm going to learn how to play, just like you. I want to learn to play the song you wrote for me. Who knows, someday, if I get good enough, maybe I'll write a song for you. *  
  
Spring had come to Everwood that week, but today was cloudy and grey. It felt more like November than May. Amy shivered and zipped up her jacket.  
  
*Colin has a new girlfriend, she's new here and she's really nice. Bright is trying to set me up with some of his friends, but I'm not ready yet Ephram, I still miss you too much. *  
  
Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. How had she made it through these six months without Ephram? It had been so hard, but somehow she's done it. Amy checked her watch. She had to be home soon, Bright needed the truck for his date.  
  
*I have to go Ephram, but I'll come back soon. I- I love you. *  
  
As she made her way back to the truck, tears began to roll down Amy's cheeks. Climbing into the truck, she searched her purse for the keys. All at once, the sun broke through the clouds. Amy stopped crying and looked up at the sky. The first six months without Ephram had been torture, but maybe the next six wouldn't be quite so bad. She just had to take things one day at a time.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Et voila! My first Everwood fiction that's longer than one chapter is complete!  
  
I have some ideas for a few more stories, but depending on school, it may take me awhile to post them.  
  
A big hug to Alie who not only proof reads everything I write before it's posted, but keeps me sane during second period history! If you have time, check out Alie's Black Hawk Down fic. It's called White Roses and it's amazing.  
  
Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, all your positive comments really helped me get this story finished.  
  
Be sure to check out my other Everwood fic, it's called Wanting Her.  
  
Lots of love, O_o NIV o_O 


End file.
